Indy Jones, JP mix III
by jpwriter
Summary: The final Installment.


It's here. The final installment of the stupidest, randomest, deadly confusing Jurassic Park Fanfiction ever. In this episode There will be surprises, Dinosaurs, text, pixels, computers, air particles, monkeys, corn, spongebob, hi, boom, yo yo yo my name is joe, and chocolate. Please remain seated with hands, arms, feet, and claws inside the vehicle and do not eat small children. Thank you.

"Ian!" Screamed the group. Ian was still precariously held in the Tyrannosaurs' mouth. Suddenly, an airplane flew in. The T-Rex was looking. Still Looking.

Looking.

Looooooooooking.

Looking……

Looooooooking….

Looking…

Still looking…

Corn…

Looking…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

X

C

Q

R

I

v…

The Plane crashed into the T-Rex's head, Ian fell out of it's mouth, and the plane crashed somewhere near some dirtbag casino. "We must stop those dinosaurs!" Screamed Alan.

Batman Logo spins, Alan, Bobathan, Brody, and Ian are in a red car.

"Let's go!" Alan had the car in reverse, backed up on accident, crashed into the wall and the car exploded, Alan, Bobathan, Brody, And Indy's Bodies fell on each of the dinosaurs and knocked them out. After the people regained consciousness, They took out corn and started eating it. Spongebob walked in and attacked them all and stole the corn and ran away. The dinosaurs woke up. They ran away aaalllllllllllll the way to Disneyworld.

Dlorwyensid

Erm, Disneyworld.

Something strange was going on. Space mountain had no lines. Little Joseph went through the queue area. Nobody. He saw the ride cars moving and strange alien screams. Suddenly, one of the ride cars pulled in. The raptors forgot to get out at the last stop, so then they got out there. They saw Joseph. Joseph saw them. They were looking at eachother. Air particles were floating around. A monkey ran in and killed Joseph. The raptors jumped and ate Joseph. Suddenly, one of the raptors spoke up. "Alright I need a coffee break. Who else?" He said in a New-Jersian accent. The other two raptors raised their hands. So, they walked into one of the resturants and dug in, since everyone evacuated the park.

4 hours later

A black Porche drove into Disneyworld. Silent. The Hotels were evacuated, Cars gone, Monorails not running, and no Disney transportation or happy guests. It was cloudy. It started raining. The car parked and everyone stepped out of the car. Suddenly, Steven fell on the hood of the car. "Hi ya'll!"

"Oh god, he must have evaporated." Said Ian.

"Corn." Said Bobathan.

"Well, what do we do with the kid?" Said Brody.

"Take him with us"

"Yeehaw! I'm gonna have a golly good time with ya'll!" Scream-said Steven.

They walked AAAAAAALLLLL the way to Magic Kingdom, jumped over the turnstiles and looked around. "We need to find the Raptors."

"Ian, Go with Bobathan and look in Tomorrowland, Alan and I will look in Frontierland, and Steven will look in Fantasyland and Adventureland. Then we will all meet in Main Street Cinema." Said Brody.

Everyone looked around.

"200,000,000,0…" Said Bobathan.

"Don't even start that." Said Ian. No Raptors in Tomorrowland.

"Did I tell you about the Shark Story?" Asked Brody.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for that." Said Alan. There seemed to be a swingin' party over at Pecos Bill Tall Tales Inn, a restaurant.

Nothing in Fantasyland.

Or Adventureland.

Everyone ( Besides Alan and Brody ) Had to go to Frontierland to get to Main street.

Alan and Brody entered the Tall Tales Inn, and saw raptors. Dancing.Raptors.

"Oh.My.Quint." Said Brody.

"Oh.My.Ellie." Said Alan. The Raptors looked. Alan and Brody broke a case in the wall holding two guns. They both grabbed the guns and pointed them at the raptors. They ushered them out of the tall tale in and to Main Street Cinema. Everyone else was there. "Boy this is bad, Lorenzo." Said a Raptor.

"Yeah, Carlos." Said another Raptor.

They walked into Main Street Cinema. There were a few computers there for an online Disney game called VMK. Suddenly, a Raptor Jumped on Steven and ripped him apart.

"Bye ya'll!" Said Steven.

The next day…

On Isla Sorna, they let the Raptors go. The Raptors Pranced around and had fun. Everyone Smiled and went home to continue their lives.

THE END

A/N: Some of the Events featured in this story contain hints of Events that may be used in future fanfictions. Hopefully, one day I might make a JPMIX 4, but for now I would like to go on with a new fanfic series. Thanks.


End file.
